The present invention relates to a set of blocks, and more particularly to a set of universal blocks including a plurality of uniform-sized cubic elements, a plurality of uniform-sized connecting elements, and at least one disassemble aid. The cubic elements may be freely connected to one another via the connecting elements to create a variety of two-dimensional and three-dimensional geometric shapes and be used to play many games, such as puzzles.
There are many intellectual games or toys developed and sold in the market. Among these games, puzzles consisting of uniquely shaped elements, such as the currently very popular Magic Assembled Cube, Fantastic Geometrical Column, Varied Shapes with Same Area, etc., are widely welcomed by consumers. These puzzles and games have their own particularly designed elements and are not exchangeable among different games or puzzles. That is, consumers need to pay a lot of money to purchase many different sets of blocks or puzzles to enjoy different games and need a large room to store the blocks or puzzles when they are not in use. On the other hand, conventional blocks usually have at least one projected connecting bar integrally formed on the blocks. Some of these connecting bars would project from the geometric shapes assembled from the blocks and have adverse influence on the overall appearance of the assembled shapes. These connecting bars also prevent the conventional blocks from being used as elements for puzzles.
The well-known Lego cubes also include a fixed tenon on each block and therefore could not be used in games such as puzzles.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a set of universal blocks that may be used not only to freely create a variety of geometric shapes but also to play many kinds of puzzles.